Fool's Gold
by Snaggle
Summary: Welcome to the Old West, Relic Hunter Style. Please read and review. Sorry for the long delay in posting. Thank you to everyone for your support. Complete.
1. Chapter One: An Old Find Generates a New...

This is a follow up to Serpent's Embrace.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sydney Fox, Nigel Bailey and Karen are borrowed from Relic Hunter. No copyright infringement intended. Any resemblance to actual events or persons living or dead is entirely coincidental.  
  
Sydney and Nigel are still exploring their relationship when they join an expedition into Arizona's desert, searching for the mysterious mine that has baffled searchers for more than a century!  
  
This story is based on a real old-west legend. For more information on the real Legend of the Lost Dutchman, check out the books at the Superstition Mountain Museum http://www.superstitionmountainmuseum.org/books-lost- dutchmans-mine.htm  
  
  
  
  
  
Arizona Territory 1870's  
  
Jacob Waltz stood in awe of his discovery. Even in the dim light from his lantern, the tunnel glimmered, casting flickers of gold in all directions. He could not believe his luck. Years ago, he came to the United States from Germany, and quickly headed west in search of gold. That quest has lead him here to Arizona's Superstition Mountains, and to a place were no miner worth his salt believed gold would ever be found. But he proved them all wrong. He found the mother of all mother lodes. Little did Waltz know that his discovery would become legendary, known forever as The Lost Dutchman's Mine.  
  
  
  
Arizona State University Geological Science Department present day.  
  
Professor Joseph Anderson sat alone in his office. What started out as a field study of the geologic formations of the Superstition Wilderness area had now become a mystery. While exploring a natural crevasse, one of his students had found a old strong box which contained a map. No, more precisely a treasure map, that presumably showed clues to the location of the Lost Dutchman's Mine.  
  
He told himself it was just another fake, one of the many that had appeared through out the decades. But something about this map made him think differently.  
  
After studying it for hours, he had called an old friend of his - Professor Sydney Fox. Although she taught Ancient Studies, she was also a renowned Relic Hunter. People had been searching for the mine for years, but its whereabouts had never been found. The Lost Dutchman's Mine had become a fable, a legend; and Sydney Fox had a reputation for finding what others could not. He faxed her a copy of the map, then safely hid the original. And even though it was not a relic, she was intrigued, and was now on her way to Arizona, bringing along her assistant, Nigel Bailey.  
  
Realizing it was getting late, Anderson rolled up the map of the Lost Dutchman's National Park and prepared to go home. Unbeknownst to him, he was not alone in his office. Without warning, he felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull, and everything faded to black.  
  
****  
  
The heat was oppressive. Nigel was thankful for the air conditioning in the car. He had gathered all the information he could regarding Waltz and the lost mine, telling Sydney more than once that this was nothing more that a wild goose chase. There was a small part of him, however.. his inner child... that was looking forward to a treasure hunt. Even though he knew they would not find anything.  
  
After reaching ASU, they headed for Professor Anderson's office and were shocked to find police tape across his door. Sydney found a colleague of Professor Anderson's and was filled in about the previous nights events. They headed for the local hospital after finding out that Anderson had survived the attack.  
  
Nigel was suddenly uneasy with their quest, becoming concerned for Sydney's safety. Since the events in New Orleans involving the late Professor Richarde, he and Syd had become a couple. Others had exploited their relationship when they had just been known as coworkers: but now that they were together romantically and fully aware of the consequences, they decided to keep the true nature of their relationship to themselves. What started out as a simple quest to help out a friend of Syd's had now become something far more dangerous.  
  
"Maybe this treasure hunt is not such a good idea after all," he said, unable to hide the concern in his voice. "Your friend's in the hospital, and, well... people have disappeared, even died, trying to find this mine."  
  
"I understand your concern, but I'm not going to back away from this now." She smiled at him and reached over, placing her hand in his.  
  
"I know, It's one of things I love about you." He squeezed her hand, knowing it was all part of the package of being involved with someone like Sydney Fox.  
  
Once at the hospital, they quickly headed to Anderson's room. Professor Anderson looked up when he heard the soft rap at the door. As it opened, he was relieved to see his old friend.  
  
"Sydney, it's good to see you," he said as he motioned for them to come into the room.  
  
"Are you okay? We went by the University first. Professor Moreno told us there was a break-in and that you were in the hospital." Sydney sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"The doctors say I have a severe concussion. They're keeping me for observation for a while."  
  
Nigel remained quiet, standing near Sydney. She looked over at him and realized that she had not introduced him yet.  
  
"Joe, I'd like you to meet my associate, Nigel Bailey."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Bailey," Anderson said, extending his hand to Nigel.  
  
Nigel shook his hand. "Likewise, and you can call me Nigel."  
  
"All right Nigel, I will - if you call me Joe."  
  
"That's a deal."  
  
"What happened last night?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, I was in my office studying some maps of the area. As I was getting ready to leave, someone hit me over the back of the head." He spoke with a trace of bitterness. "The only ones who know about this, besides us, are a few of my students."  
  
"Do the police have any clues as to who the perpetrator was?" Nigel asked.  
  
"No. Whoever did this left no fingerprints, and everyone who knows about the map has an alibi."  
  
Sydney reached over and placed a hand on Anderson's arm. "You said that you hid the original map. Do you know if it's missing?"  
  
"Yes it is. When I came to, it was the first thing I checked." He lowered his voice. "You have the copy I faxed you, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Here are some notes I made about the area. I will understand if you don't want to go through with this search after what happened. It could be dangerous."  
  
"That's never stopped me before," Sydney replied as a nurse came in to let them know their time was up. Before leaving, she gave him her cell number, in case he could think of anything else that might help them.  
  
After leaving the hospital, Nigel called Karen, their new secretary, and confirmed their hotel reservations in Apache Junction. Karen assured him they were booked for rooms at the Superstition Grand Hotel. 


	2. Chapter Two: The first step

En route to the Superstition Mountains, Nigel was impressed by the stark beauty of the area. It was so different from England.  
  
After checking in at the hotel, they took a short drive to the Superstition Mountain Lost Dutchman's Museum, located in the Gold Field Ghost Town. The museum and the surrounding buildings made Nigel feel like he had stepped back into history. As he studied numerous hand-drawn maps and records in the museum, Sydney told him she was going to head over to some of the shops in the area.  
  
When Sydney returned to the museum, she found Nigel still studying the map wall and taking notes. He didn't know she was behind him until he felt the hat drop onto his head. When he turned around, he saw her smiling at him, a brown cowboy hat on her head.  
  
"I couldn't resist."  
  
Nigel removed the hat from his head to look at it. The cowboy hat she had gotten him was black, circled by a leather hat band with a diamond pattern.  
  
"Black, huh? I thought only the bad guys in westerns wore black," he said with a smirk. "Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"No. Little Joe wore a black hat for a while on Bonanza. So did Adam and Candy. Even James West and Maverick wore black hats." She looked around to make sure there was no one was watching as she moved closer. "Anyway, I think you look mighty sexy in that hat. Maybe I should start calling you Little Nigel!"  
  
He also scanned the room and saw they were now alone, then moved in closer to whisper into her ear. "Little Nigel? That's not what you said the other night!" Before heading toward the Peralta exhibit, he landed a playful swat on her behind. "You can call me whatever you want, Scoochie."  
  
"What? How do you - Did my father tell you?" Her voice gradually increased in pitch as she turned to follow him.  
  
He just flashed her a wicked smile before turning back towards the exhibit, clapping his new hat onto his head.  
  
*****  
  
After finishing his research at the museum, Nigel and Sydney headed over to a steak house for a quick lunch. Since it was a public place, they were careful about what they discussed. Besides getting the cowboy hats for sun protection, Sydney had acquired hiking and camping supplies, along with water and food packs.  
  
Supplies in hand, they made their way to the local tour outfit recommended by Professor Anderson. He warned them that trekking into the Superstitions without an experienced guide would be foolish and potentially deadly. They discovered that they had options. There were jeep, horse, and hiking tours available. Luckily they found that there had been no excursions into the mountains during the last few days, thanks to inclement weather.  
  
Unless the thief with the map was an expert on the mountains and survival, he or she would have been unable to pursue things, either.  
  
Zachary Solza was all Professor Anderson had said he would be. He was a expert guide and knew the Superstitions like the back of his hand. Anderson assured them that Solza was completely trust worthy. The man didn't have a greedy bone in his body, he loved the outdoors, and this was a way for him to make a living doing what he loved. Without revealing the map, Syd and Nigel told Solza that they were doing research on the Lost Dutchman's mine and wanted to explore the area. If they happened to find the lost mine, all the better.  
  
******  
  
Zach was a excellent judge of character. And while he felt there was more to Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey were saying, Joe Anderson was a old and trusted friend. And Joe had called and asked Zach to help the relic hunters in anyway he could. The weather report for the upcoming week looked great and he didn't foresee any problems.  
  
They decided to leave first thing in the morning, driving in as far as they could, then proceeding on horseback. Zach knew it was the best way to go, since some of the areas couldn't accommodate vehicles.  
  
Sydney and Nigel returned back to the hotel and pored over notes, books and the map. Reading through one of the books on the mine, Nigel came across directions attributed to Waltz . He read aloud: "No miner will find my mine. To find my mine you must pass a cow barn. From my mine you can see the military trail, but from the military trail you can not see my mine. The rays of the setting sun shine into the entrance of my mine. There is a trick in the trail to my mine. My mine in located in a north-trending canyon. There is a rock face on the trail to my mine." While he continued to read, He couldn't help but still feel this was going to be a waste of time. He'd found maps at the museum which were similar to the one possessed. To his way of thinking, their copy might well someday end up on that wall, too - yet another failed attempt to find the legendary mine.  
  
They studied all the information for hours before deciding to call it a night, knowing they had to be up early the next day. Nigel wanted nothing more than to stay the night with Syd, but he reluctantly said his goodnight. Her kiss told him she wanted the same thing. But they both knew that if he stayed, they wouldn't get any sleep. As Nigel drifted off to sleep, he thought how hard this was sometimes, having to hide his relationship with Sydney. But she was worth it. With that thought, he drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Sydney woke and instinctively reached over for Nigel. To her disappointment, he was not there. She dreamed he'd ridden up on magnificent stallion, coming to her rescue. Smiling to herself, she got up and took a quick shower. Nigel, a cowboy with black hat and British accent - the dreams she had sometimes! Dressing quickly, she gathered up her things and placed them in the backpack she bought for the journey. A soft knock sounded at her door. When she answered it, she saw her dream standing in front of her. Nigel wore the cowboy hat she'd given him, plus hiking boots, a white tank top beneath a lightweight shirt, and black denim jeans. Okay not quite her dream - no cowboy boots! - but damned close enough!  
  
"Morning," he said with a smile. "Miss me?"  
  
"What do you think?" She looked him up and down. "Nice jeans. You should wear them more often." She locked the door behind and scooted him out of the way.  
  
"I'll keep that mind. Come on. Let's go get a good breakfast before heading out. My treat."  
  
After breakfast, they headed over to Zach's place. To their surprise, they found not only Zach, but three other people they had not seen before. Zach quickly explained that after they left the previous day, this trio appeared and signed up for the outing. Since they couldn't disclose the true reason for their excursion, Sydney and Nigel they couldn't really say anything about the additional people. Zach was just a man conducting business. The new arrivals were a mixed bunch: one a woman in her early- to mid-twenties; and two men. One of them looked like he was barely out of high school, while the other had to be in his late thirties to early forties. With the new arrivals, Zach said it would be better to just go out on horseback. He asked Syd and Nigel if they minded. Both said no.  
  
Moving off to the side, Nigel could see Sydney looking over the new additions with a critical eye. "Well, this complicates things, doesn't it?"  
  
Before Syd could answer, he answered for her. "I know exactly what your going to say. 'Go with the flow Nigel.'" 


	3. Chapter Three: Introductions

I wrote this before I saw the episodes, where Nigel tells Sydney he is allergic to horses, and the one you find out that Sydney can ride well. Please read and review.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Sydney gave Nigel a mock frown. "Exactly. I have a hunch that whoever stole the map is close by."  
  
"You think one of the new arrivals is the one who attacked Joe and took the map?"  
  
"That's a good possibility. We'll just need to keep a close eye on them and see if my hunch plays out."  
  
"They usually do," Nigel replied, remembering the other times Syd's hunches had played out - usually involving gunfire, knives, and everything in between. Just once he'd like to go on a hunt that didn't involve rivals and everything else!  
  
"We should go and introduce ourselves, see what we can find out." She gave him a light thump on the arm. "Come on Nigel, it'll be fun."  
  
"Oh yeah, I know your idea of fun and - " He stopped in mid-sentence as Zach and Zach's assistant headed their way. The guide led a small herd of horses. Nigel was instantly captivated by the black gelding, a beautiful animal.  
  
Sydney noticed Nigel's silence and followed his gaze. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, you go ahead. I want to go talk to Zach."  
  
Before Sydney could say, anything Nigel was gone. Shaking her head, she went to go introduce herself to the others.  
  
Sydney approached the threesome with a suspicious eye. Any one or more of them could have taken the original map.  
  
The youngest of the group, she found, was named Andrew Kirkland. He went by the name of Andy, and had just graduated from High School. Before going away to College at the far off Northwest Missouri State University and leaving his native Apache Junction, he had one last shot at finding the mine that intrigued him since birth.  
  
Amy Stevens was a shy young woman. Trying to get any information out of her was like pulling teeth, but after a little coaxing Sydney determined that Miss Stevens was taking the tour on a dare from her brother Mark, who told his sister that she wouldn't last two seconds in the wilds of Arizona. Mark, in turn, was a mountain climber and into extreme sports, while Amy preferred a quiet life working with handicapped children.  
  
The final addition to their little group was Lee Harmon, a lawyer on vacation from Los Angeles. One of his clients recommended the tour. In need of a reprieve from the grind of the city, he decided to join the expedition into the rural wonderland.  
  
While Sydney was with the other three, Nigel was happily talking with Zach. Nigel had to admit, he really liked Solza. The man was friendly, laid back, and clearly enjoyed his work.  
  
Zach could see that Nigel knew a good horse when he saw it. "He's a beauty, ain't he?"  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
"I got him when he was just a colt, through one of the wild horse adoption programs. I could tell from the moment I saw him he would never be truly tame, but I prefer him that way. No horse should ever have its spirit broken." Zach scratched his old four-legged friend behind the ear. "It took some time, but I was able to gentle him. Even though sometimes I not sure who trained who! Isn't that right, Moe?" The tour guide laughed. "I like the Three Stooges. So shoot me. I take it you ride?"  
  
"I used to, mostly jumping and that sort of thing. It made being away at school a little easier. I would spend as much time as I could around them."  
  
"Well then, I have just the horse for you." Zach gestured Nigel glance over to a brown mare. "She's a spirited one. Her name is Lucy. I only let experienced riders take her out as she can be a bit stubborn, but she's a good horse."  
  
After getting acquainted with Lucy, Nigel worked his way back to Sydney. She brought him up to speed, filling him in on everything she'd discovered about the others. Everyone was still a suspect in her eyes. Moments later they joined the rest of the group, as Zach reviewed the route and dished out a short history lesson on the area and the many legends surrounding it. As they set out, Nigel was impressed by the majesty of the area. Suddenly a cold shiver shot down his spine. He quickly shook it off, smiling at Sydney as they began their journey.  
  
The day started out cool enough, but now that the sun was up it was becoming unbearably hot. Nigel unbuttoned his shirt, and was now glad Syd had bought him the hat, even though he did feel a little funny wearing it. He was English after all, not some American cowboy.  
  
Sydney couldn't help grinning at Nigel and his horse. Lucy had been stubborn early into the ride, just like Zach said she would be. But Nigel and the equine soon came to an understanding. Nigel never lost his patience with Lucy, and soon learned that as long as he periodically gave her a scratch behind the ears, Lucy behaved.  
  
Sydney, on the other hand, had a very gentle, and well-behaved mount named Casey. Syd suspected Nigel had made the arrangements. Sydney had only been on a horse a couple of times in her life, and was not a very experienced rider. It was just like Nigel. Sydney decided not to say anything about it, since Nigel tended to get embarrassed when she caught him being chivalrous.  
  
Syd fell back, and was now at the rear of the group, watching the others. Nearer the front, Nigel was speaking to Amy, who had stayed close to him since they left the stables.  
  
Sydney was not usually the jealous type. She knew she could trust Nigel completely, but there was still a part of her that didn't like the interest Amy had taken in him. Sydney knew Nigel was hers, but there were times that she wished they didn't have to hide it. To just be like any other couple would be nice.  
  
Lee and Andy were in the lead, laughing and talking.  
  
Andy rode ahead of Syd. He turned out to be an avid photographer, and was snapping pictures of the group as well as the surrounding terrain.  
  
The area was beautiful. Cacti, wildflowers, mesquite, rock spires and cliffs spread across the landscape in every direction . Jackrabbits scampered across the trail, as did some birds.  
  
While they made their way through one of many meandering canyons, Sydney had the distinct feeling they were being watched. As inconspicuously as she could, Sydney scanned the area, but she didn't see anyone else. Her guard up even more now, Syd kept a close eye on Nigel. As soon as she could get a few minutes alone with him, she would alert him of her suspicions.  
  
Nigel also felt they were being observed. He kept up appearances with Amy, doing his best to hide his concern. As soon as he could, he planned to talk to Syd and tell her they were being followed.  
  
After they made their way out of the canyon, Zach declared that they would stop for lunch, giving them all time to rest and stretch their legs.  
  
While stopped, Nigel and Sydney got the private minutes they needed. Neither was surprised to find that they both sensed an unseen observer.  
  
Nigel now remembered the momentary shiver he had felt when they had started out that morning. Why did he have the feeling things were going to heat up, in more ways than one? This time, he couldn't shake his feeling of unease, as he'd done earlier.  
  
******  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. When night descended they set up camp. Nigel helped Zach water and tend to the horses, while Sydney and Amy cooperated to prepare the evening meal.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, are you and Nigel... um... seeing each other?"  
  
"Me and Nigel? Oh, no, we're just coworkers." Sydney's suspicions about Amy staying close to Nigel were just confirmed. Damn, she was jealous. All Sydney wanted to do was grab Amy by her shirt collar and yell, BACK OFF HE'S MINE! Casting a quick look at Nigel, Syd managed to get her jealousy under control as a wicked grin crossed his lips. "If I were you, I wouldn't waste my time on Nigel. He's already spoken for."  
  
"Why is it all the good ones are taken?" Amy sighed, frustration in her voice. "Whoever she is, I hope she realizes just how lucky she is."  
  
She certainly does!  
  
Sydney hesitated for a few moments. She knew Nigel would kill her for what she was about to do, but Syd knew just the way to make it up to him. "Well, I can guarantee that his fiancée Claudia does."  
  
"Fiancée, that figures."  
  
Later that night Sydney pulled Nigel aside.  
  
"YOU WHAT??"  
  
"Well, what else did you want me to say?"  
  
"But Claudia? Couldn't you have said Karen instead?"  
  
"You know, I could have just told Amy to go for it instead." Mischief danced in Sydney's eyes .  
  
"Well, she is kind of cute."  
  
"Nigel!" Syd exclaimed, trying to look hurt and failing miserably. "I don't think I'm ever going to forgive you for this," Nigel said as he glared at Sydney. Only the slight upward curve of his mouth gave away his true feelings. He was enjoying this as much as she was.  
  
"Oh really?" Sydney leaned closer and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Okay, I forgive you," he said as a full smile now graced his handsome face.  
  
"I had a feeling you would. Come on, we should head back before Amy thinks I'm trying to corrupt you."  
  
Sydney heard Nigel's exasperated sigh as he fell in behind her. 


	4. Chapter Four: Games

Nigel awoke with a start. Between wonderful dreams of Sydney corrupting him and horrifying dreams of being hunted by their newly acquired shadow, he felt like he hadn't slept a wink.  
  
The sun wasn't up yet when he looked over at Sydney. She slept only a few feet away from him, but it was a few feet too many, in his opinion. She looked tense in her sleep. His desire to hold her, and ease her worries, was overwhelming. He knew she wasn't sleeping soundly. Her mind was always on the alert for any unwelcome visitors.  
  
Nigel looked around the camp and saw that no one else stirred.  
  
A sudden flare of green light in the sky caught his eye. A shooting star blazed across the western sky. Was this a harbinger of bad things to come - or of good? He just didn't know. Putting that thought aside, he glanced at his watch. Only 4:00 am... Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he got up and went to sit by the dwindling fire.  
  
By 4:30, Zach had joined him.  
  
Before turning in for the night, Sydney and Nigel had decided to tell Zach their real reason for this trip. With the possibility of one or more people following them, and their belief that someone in their party was involved with the attack on Professor Anderson, they both felt that Zach had a right to know. Zach put a pot of coffee over the rekindled fire before Nigel broached the subject.  
  
Nigel looked around the camp to be certain no one else was awake. "Zach, Sydney and I aren't here strictly for research." He kept his voice low so that they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"I know," Zach whispered back. He saw the surprise in Nigel's eyes. "With the attack on Joe, and his call asking me to help you both, I figured there was more to this than you were saying. You have a map, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you think it might lead to the Dutchman's mine."  
  
"Joe and Sydney do, but I'm not so sure." Nigel looked at Zach. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this from the start, and I don't want you to think that Sydney or I believe you were involved in what happened to Joe. We felt the fewer people who knew why we were here, the better."  
  
"Never once crossed my mind." Zach replied. " I am concerned about a couple of things, though. I thought it was strange the way the others showed up right after the two of you left. Do you think someone in our little group here was involved in the attack on Joe?"  
  
"That's a good possibility."  
  
Zach looked at the fire, concern etched on his face. "I had feeling we were being watched yesterday."  
  
"I know. Syd and I felt the same thing. If you want to head back we'll understand. I mean, you have other people to think about here."  
  
"I thought about it, but if one or more of these people are responsible for what happened to Joe, and we turn back now, they might become suspicious. And that could make matters worse. I think the best thing to do is continue our trip. Between the three of us, I have the feeling we'll be able to handle whatever comes our way." Zach poured himself and Nigel some of the steaming coffee.  
  
Nigel looked at Zach, a slight grin gracing his lips as Zach pulled a face after tasting his coffee. "Something wrong?" he asked, eyeing his own cup.  
  
"Well, if you like tar for breakfast, then no."  
  
Both men laughed.  
  
Sydney woke about 45 minutes later. At first she was concerned when she saw Nigel's sleeping bag was missing. She quickly scanned the area, flooded with relief when she saw him with Zach, tending to the horses. Sydney smiled to herself as she got up. Nigel sure did love being around the horses.  
  
Nigel knew Sydney was close by before he even turned around. "Good Morning."  
  
"Morning yourself," Sydney said with a slight note of concern in her voice.  
  
She noticed the shadows under Nigel's eyes. "Didn't sleep well?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
As she heard Zach approach, she whispered a near-silent, "Does he know?" to Nigel.  
  
Nigel nodded.  
  
"Good morning Sydney." Zach said with a smile.  
  
"Morning Zach. Nigel told me you two spoke. So do we go on or head back?"  
  
"We go on." Zach replied.  
  
As the first rays of the sun colored the eastern sky, Andy, Lee and Amy joined them by the fire. Amy complained about her back, and how she would never understand why her brother liked camping out so much. Andy and Lee both rolled their eyes at each other as Amy went on and on, both thinking this was going to be a long day. Sydney, Zach and Nigel sat across from the others, quietly watching, each wondering what lay ahead as the new day began.  
  
After breakfast, everyone helped clear the camp.  
  
To Sydney's annoyance, her talk with Amy didn't appear to have the desired affect. Amy was staying closer than ever to Nigel, and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it. She knew it was payback for the Claudia thing, but Sydney still didn't like it.  
  
"So Nigel, Sydney tells me your engaged?" Amy innocently asked.  
  
Nigel glanced over at Syd. She quickly adverted her eyes. So she's jealous.  
  
Nigel decided to have some fun at Sydney's expense, but he didn't want to hurt Amy in the process. He would play along with Sydney's little deception.  
  
"Oh Yes. I can't wait to get back to her, to hold her in my arms again and - " Nigel sighed as he looked at Amy sheepishly. "Well, um I just miss my little Scoochie"  
  
"Scoochie?" Amy laughed.  
  
Sydney approached Amy and Nigel, a deceptively sweet smile on her face.  
  
"It's just a little nickname I have for Claudia. I know it's silly, but she loves it."  
  
"Does she have a special name for you?"  
  
Nigel knew Sydney was near, and leaned closer to Amy. "She does, but it's not one we usually use in - " Nigel stopped when he felt Sydney tapping on his shoulder.  
  
"Sydney, hi." Amy saw a strange look flicker across Sydney's eyes. "Nigel was just telling me about Claudia, and the cute little nickname he has for her."  
  
"Really. You never told me you had a pet name for Claudia. So what is it? Darling? Pigeon? Sweetheart?" Sydney's smile grew even bigger as she contemplated Nigel's demise.  
  
"It's so cute. He calls her Scoochie." Amy was unaware of the unspoken words passing between Sydney and Nigel. The murderous glint in Sydney's eyes and the mischievous one in Nigel's spoke volumes. "Well if I don't get my stuff together soon, Zach will leave without me!" Before beating a hasty retreat, Amy placed her hand on Nigel's arm. "After we get going I was hoping you can tell me about the wedding plans. I just love weddings."  
  
"Sure." Nigel watched as Amy strode away. He felt Sydney's fingernails bite into his shoulder. "If you're not careful, you're going to break a nail."  
  
"That's not the only thing I'm going to break... Podge!" She released the pressure on his shoulder when he winced.  
  
"Ooch! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me?"  
  
"Stop that! You know I can't resist it when you look at me that way. Just don't do it again or I won't be held responsible for my actions." She gave him a little wink to let him know he was off the hook. "So how did you find out?"  
  
"Your Dad accidentally let it slip. Don't be mad at him. He begged me not to let on that I knew."  
  
"He has nothing to worry about." Sydney quickly scooted out of Nigel's reach and headed towards her horse. "Come on, Podge, Zach looks like he's almost ready to head out."  
  
"Sydney!" Nigel growled as he followed her. She might not kill her father for telling him her nickname, but he would be more then happy to kill his brother for telling his. 


	5. Chapter Five: Detours

As the day wore on and grew hotter, they threaded their way higher into the Superstitions.  
  
Now that he was aware of the map, Zach plotted a new course. The map was similar to many he had seen before. Normally he would have dismissed it without a second thought, but there was just something about it he couldn't put his finger on. Zach knew that the overpowering desire for wealth could cause even an honest person to change for the worst, and it was that thought that kept him on his toes. What bothered him the most was that he was having trouble reading the other members of his party, those other than Sydney and Nigel. Maybe it was just anger over what had happened to his friend Joe that was clouding his instincts.  
  
Sydney rode up along side Zach. She sensed his concern. No words were needed to express what Zach had been thinking. It was written in his eyes. Like her, he was trying to get a read on Amy, Andy, and Lee - and was having just as little luck as she was.  
  
Always on the alert, Sydney and Zach kept an eye on the terrain and on the others, while still enjoying each other's company. They talked about their chosen careers and their adventures. Sydney had to admit, he was good company, and very nice on the eyes. Since they were out of ear shot of the other members of the group, Sydney was not surprised when Zach leaned closer, commenting on the fact that she and Nigel seemed to be more than just friends. Sydney quietly acknowledged him with a slight nod of her head. Hearing Amy's laughter behind her, Sydney looked around to see what was up.  
  
Nigel and Amy were involved in a very animated discussion about weddings when Andy rode up to them. Sydney saw Andy motion them closer for a picture, to which both happily obliged.  
  
"I want a copy of that when we get back." Amy blushed when Nigel looked at her. "And copies of pictures of the rest of group, too. You should get one of Sydney and Zach. They make such a handsome couple. Don't you think so, Nigel? I mean, take a look at them. You can almost see the sparks flying!"  
  
Nigel put on his best smile as he looked over at Sydney. She waved at him before returning her attentions back to Zach.  
  
"Nigel, what do you think? Do they have a future together?" Amy prodded.  
  
"What? Oh. I give it a week. Sydney's never been into the long term relationship thing." Nigel suddenly realized how close to home that hit. He had known Sydney for years, and had never seen her have a relationship that lasted longer than a month, until they had gotten together. He knew she loved him, but sometimes his own insecurities reared their ugly heads. He could not picture his life without Sydney, but there were times when he was not sure if she saw him as a long-term commitment.  
  
Amy noticed the strange look on his face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was just hoping that someday Sydney will be as lucky as I am, and find someone to settle down with."  
  
"Well, maybe Zach will be that man."  
  
"Maybe." Nigel replied wistfully, as he silently hoped he would be that man.  
  
When they stopped for lunch, Nigel told Amy that he needed to discuss some things with Sydney. He noticed that Amy had joined Lee and Andy and all three seemed to be having a great time. He observed as Andy showed Amy how to use his camera, and she was now taking pictures of them, completely ignoring Andy's instructions.  
  
For three people who said they didn't know each other before this journey, you would never know it by looking at them. Nigel had to remind himself that one, two, or all three could be responsible for the attack on Professor Anderson and the theft of the original map.  
  
Sydney and Nigel sat close to the others, so as not to make themselves look too conspicuous.  
  
Sydney found it hard not to stare at Nigel. He had taken his shirt off and just had on a white tee-shirt that molded to his slim frame. His arms and face showed the beginnings of a tan, which only increased his appeal to her.  
  
Sydney pulled out a small notebook and started jotting down notes. They were supposed to be here for research, after all. Sydney had spotted some of the map markers during their ride and was writing down her observations. When she handed the notes to Nigel, he played along as if conferring with her observations. He'd spotted the same things. According to the map, and their rate of travel, they should approach the mine by following afternoon.  
  
Nigel's apprehension grew at that thought. If something was going to happen, it would be soon. He still had the feeling they were being shadowed, and Sydney's notes confirmed the same. He looked at her, unable to hide his concern from her trained eye. She just smiled and told him to keep reading.  
  
As he read on, he saw Sydney's private little note to him. Nigel felt the color start to rise in his cheeks. The insecurity that had reared up in him as he watched Sydney and Zach's closeness earlier melted away in an instant, thanks to just a few simple sentences. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and show her just how much her words meant to him. Putting on his best poker face, he jotted down his response and was thrilled to see her reaction. No one else would know the emotion that had passed through her eyes, but he did.  
  
Andy looked at Amy, thinking I have created a monster. She had taken pictures of everyone in their little group, insisting that everyone would want copies. Well, at least she'd stopped complaining about being out in the wilderness with no creature comforts. That in itself was a small miracle, and if it just cost him a couple of rolls of film, it was price he was willing to pay.  
  
Amy glanced over at Sydney and Nigel, and realized that since this trip had begun this was the first time she had seen them alone together. Nigel had told her they were doing research on the area. Now both seemed to be engrossed in their research notes. Undaunted, she made her way over to them.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but Andy and I are taking pictures of the trip and everyone. I realized there were no pictures of the two of you together. When the trip is over if you want he'll make a set for you. I know I want one. "  
  
Sydney and Nigel both looked at each other as Sydney discreetly closed the notebook.  
  
"Sure." Sydney replied as she scooted closer to Nigel.  
  
After taking the shots, she confidently told them all that these would be the best pictures they had ever seen. Before giving Andy back his camera, she gave him a not-so-gentle smack on the head when he made a rude wisecrack in reply.  
  
At the resumption of their journey, Nigel felt relief. Amy's attentions now appeared to be focused on Andy and Lee. He thought Claudia was bad when it came to talking your ear off. She didn't even come close to Amy. Nigel would never admit it, but he missed Claudia terribly. He was happy that she had got her dream job in New York. Claudia called every once in a while, just to check up on his and Syd's "adventures", as she put referred to their romance, but it was just not the same as her being there. He looked over at Sydney and smiled. It was nice to have her riding next to him for a change. As she glanced back at him, he could see she took equal comfort from his closeness.  
  
As the previous day, this one also ended without incident. That evening, they were all treated to a spectacular sunset. Amy drove Andy nuts with her instructions on how to photograph the natural wonder, much to the amusement of everyone else.  
  
After turning in for the night, Sydney found sleep elusive. Glancing over at Nigel, she could see he was in a deep sleep. Sydney looked up at the stars, they were so clear here away from the city lights. Finally sleep overtook her, but it was not a peaceful sleep.  
  
Sydney awoke, but instead of being in the Arizona wilderness she found herself in a church. Getting up, she surveyed her surroundings and was suddenly drawn to the open casket at the end of the aisle. Almost against her will, she found herself drawn toward it. An unaccustomed fear filled her. She didn't want to see who lay in its interior, but she was unable to stop her forward momentum. When she reached the coffin she froze, unable to accept what her eyes told her.  
  
Lying on the bed of satin was Nigel.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and realized she was sitting up. She fought to get her breathing under control. She remembered screaming in her dream, but the remaining details eluded her. She surveyed the camp, relieved to see no signs that she'd woken anyone else. As she glanced at her slumbering assistant, the last image of the dream rose to consciousness, becoming crystal clear. She had seen Nigel dead.  
  
Sydney reached out to Nigel, but before following through, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a flicker of motion to her left.  
  
Andy walked back into camp and immediately waved to Sydney as he headed her way  
  
Sydney fingered the haft of her knife with one hand as she glanced at her watch. It was only 2:00 a.m.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you. I just couldn't sleep and I thought I'd try to catch the moonfire on film," Andy whispered as he neared Sydney.  
  
"Moonfire?" Sydney noticed his camera hanging around his neck and the camera bag slung on a strap over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I've only seen it a couple of times. When the moon is full like it is tonight, sometimes it appears as if the cacti are glowing." His voice was filled with awe. "It's a beautiful sight. I've always wanted to capture it on film and I hoped I would be able to tonight, but I guess conditions weren't right. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. Good night."  
  
"Night," Sydney whispered back.  
  
She lay back down, but didn't loosen her grip on the knife until she saw Andy crawl into his sleeping bag. Andy was an avid photographer, but Sydney still had doubts about his story. This was dangerous country during the day. A solo trip at night, ostensibly to take pictures of a full moon phenomena, was just plain stupid. From previous observations, she knew that Andy was anything but stupid. She made a mental note to tell Nigel what she'd seen, first thing in the morning.  
  
At that brief thought of Nigel, her mind snapped back to what originally woke er. She looked over at Nigel again and saw him stir in his sleep. He rolled over on to his side, but didn't wake. She told herself it was just a dream, nothing to worry about. It was natural to worry about someone you loved, specially under these circumstances. As Sydney drifted off into a restless sleep, she decided she would stick to him like glue until this search was over. Nothing was ever going to happen to him. Not if she had anything to say about it. 


	6. Chapter Six: Off the Path

Nigel slowly opened his eyes. He tried to delay waking for as long as possible. He could still see the images in his dream, its images clear and vivid. Sydney and their children, two girls and one boy, playing on the beach while he shot a video of his happy family. A wife and children - that was his idea of a perfect life. Now if he could just convince Syd that they could have it all: a long life together, children, excitement, relic hunts. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and stood, stretching to relieve the stiffness in his back and legs. Maybe he was asking too much, wanting that kind of future with Syd, but one could always hope.  
  
And as long as there was hope...  
  
Sydney jerked awake with a cry. "Nigel!" Her voice was thick with anxiety.  
  
Nigel covered the ground between them in a heartbeat and knelt beside her, concerned by the terror in her eyes. "I'm right here, Syd." He didn't know what concerned him more, the tone of her voice when she called his name or the fear that still painted her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sydney replied as she unzipped her sleeping bag. "Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." She smiled at him, hoping he would buy her story, that her panic was nothing more the bad dream. If she could convince him, maybe she could convince herself, too.  
  
Pushing aside his thoughts of domestic bliss, Nigel's immediate concern focused on Sydney. He knew there was more to it than just a bad dream, but he could tell that Sydney wasn't ready to talk about it. Maybe when all this was over she would confide in him.  
  
Within twenty minutes everyone else was awake, too, and the camp was now busy with breakfast preparations and cleanup. Sydney saw an opportunity to get Nigel alone for a couple of minutes and told him what she had seen during the night. Both knew what lay ahead. If the map was legitimate, they would find the legendary mine before nightfall.  
  
Nigel didn't know what was worse: something unexpected happening out of the blue, or knowing it in advance. He hoped the day would be like the others, but he had a ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something very bad. He felt Sydney's hand on his arm, and as he returned her gaze, he was nearly swept away by the terrible sense he was never going to see her again.  
  
Sydney saw the emotion in his eyes and wished she could erase it. She moved closer and lowered her voice to a whisper. "We will get through this. I just want you to be careful, and to remember one thing... that I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Syd. I just have a bad feeling about today. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Before Nigel could say any more, Amy announced that breakfast was ready.  
  
Sydney released his arm. "You watch my back, and I'll watch yours, and I promise you we will get through this and everything will be okay." She saw him nod as she said a silent prayer for it to be true  
  
***  
  
Nigel noticed that Sydney was sticking closer to him than ever. To everyone else, Sydney appeared calm, but Nigel knew appearances could be deceiving. Sydney never seemed nervous on any adventure they had shared before, and her change of mood frightened him most of all.  
  
Why was this time different? Nigel found himself asking that same question over and over as they rode higher into the mountains.  
  
By the time they stopped for lunch, Nigel was ready to crawl out of his skin. The feeling of foreboding increased with every moment that passed. The group had made good time, and if the map was correct, the mine should be close by.  
  
The view was magnificent. Nigel saw that Amy, Andy, and Lee standing close to the cliff's edge, enjoying the unobstructed view of the valley below them. He only wished that he could enjoy it, too.  
  
Nigel stayed with the horses. He was terrified by what he was feeling. Sydney had tried to talk to him when they stopped, but he had told her he needed to be by himself for a while. Nigel kept telling himself to relax, they had faced many dangers together and always landed on their feet.  
  
But he found himself asking the same question, over and over again. Why was this time different?  
  
Sydney found herself staring at her uneaten sandwich. How could she convince Nigel everything would be okay when she couldn't convince herself? She glanced over at him, watching his hands as they ran a brush over his horse. Every fiber of her being wanted to go to him, to comfort him, but she knew he needed to work this out for himself.  
  
Zach couldn't miss the tension that flowed between Sydney and Nigel. He completely understood. He was having second thoughts of his own about this trip.  
  
Zach kept a close eye on Amy, Andy and Lee, who seemed oblivious to the tension in the camp. Andy, as always, was taking pictures. He watched the trio as they headed further away from the camp.  
  
"Don't wander off to far. We'll be heading out shortly." Zach called after them.  
  
"We won't," Andy replied. "I just want to get a few more shots."  
  
Zach watched them leave as he headed over to Sydney.  
  
"Are you okay?" Zach asked, glancing down at Sydney. She was still sitting near the campfire, nursing a cup of coffee. "I couldn't help but notice the tension, and I can't say I blame you."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
From the tone in Sydney's voice, Zach knew she wouldn't elaborate further. "I'm going to go keep an eye on our little photo shoot. I don't like the idea of those three being out of sight for too long."  
  
"I second that thought."  
  
Sydney scrambled to her feet as she watched Zach head out after the others. She didn't even realize she was heading towards the horses until she heard Lucy's soft snort of approval. The mare apparently was enjoying Nigel's ministrations as he scratched behind her ears.  
  
So much for letting him work things out for himself.  
  
"Where are those four off to?" Nigel asked as Sydney approached.  
  
"Andy told Zach he wanted to take some pictures, and Zach's making sure that's all they do."  
  
"You know, if the map is correct, the mine should be somewhere close to where they're heading"  
  
"I know. That why I think we should go help Zach keep an eye on them."  
  
Nigel moved closer to Sydney, his hand instinctively reaching for hers, but before they could touch, Zach came running back into the camp heading directly towards them.  
  
Sydney noticed Zach was carrying Andy's camera.  
  
"I don't know what happened! They were only out of my sight for a few minutes." Zach quickly caught his breath. "It's like they disappeared off the face the earth."  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up Mark! The others will be here soon." Amy impatiently watched as her brother finished tying up Lee.  
  
She looked down at the unconscious man lying at her feet, smiling to herself. So far everything was working out perfectly. With her brother's help, she had no doubt they would be able to subdue two teachers and a tour guide.  
  
Sydney and Nigel followed Zach back to the location where he had found Andy's camera. Four distinctive pairs of footprints marched further up the path.  
  
"It looks like our shadow has decided to show himself - or herself." Nigel nervously looked around before settling his gaze on Zach. "Where do you suppose the others have been taken?"  
  
"There is an old mine shaft up ahead." Zach noticed the quick look between Sydney and Nigel. "It was sealed off decades ago, but that didn't stop people from going in, to search for that damn gold! It the only place around here where they could have been taken."  
  
"Is there anyway to approach the mine without being spotted?" Sydney asked as she reached into her bag.  
  
"No. Once we round the bend up a head we'll be seen." Zach watched as Sydney placed an impressive-looking knife into a sheath in her boot. "Do you have any other goodies in that bag of yours?" Zach asked as he pulled out his own Bowie knife. He noticed that Nigel remained unarmed, but didn't say anything since the unusual duo seemed comfortable with it.  
  
Nigel answered for Sydney, a knowing grin on his face. "You'd be surprised by what you can find in there." 


	7. Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: The characters of Sydney and Nigel are borrowed from the television show Relic Hunter. No copyright infringement intended story purely for entertainment purposes only.  
  
"So are you ready to give an Oscar caliber performance Sis?" Mark flashed his sister a wicked grin as he watched her smear dirt on her face.  
  
"Almost." Amy reached up and tore the left sleeve of her shirt as she looked her brother straight in the eye. "Okay, go for it."  
  
In a blur of motion, Mark swung and hit Amy on the side of the mouth sending her into the wall of the mine.  
  
"I said hit me, not break my jaw " Amy snarled as she removed her hand from her cut lip, looking at the blood"  
  
"Sorry." He reached over placing his hands on her shoulders. "But you said you wanted it to look convincing."  
  
"I'm sure it does from the way it feels." She lightly slapped her kid brother in the face before she headed out of the mine. She stopped at the mine entrance and glanced back. "You owe me big time for this." She flashed him her biggest grin before walking out "Show Time."  
  
Sydney took the lead followed by Nigel and Zach. As they neared the bend they saw a disheveled Amy come running around and stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Sydney, Thank God it's you." Her balance wavered and Zach quickly went to her side for support, but pulled back when he felt her flinch at his touch "He'll be coming soon." Amy's voice was trembling as badly as she was. "Lee took us to the mine....he said.....he said that he was going kill everyone, and......then.....he hurt Andy......" Her voice suddenly gave out as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Don't worry Amy, your safe now." He was not usually a violent man, but seeing her torn shirt and the blood on her lip, Zach knew he was going to make that Bastard Lee pay for hurting her, and Andy.  
  
"Zach take Amy back to camp. Nigel and I will take it from here."  
  
Zach didn't want to leave Sydney and Nigel alone to face what awaited around the bend, but Amy was in no condition to go with them. He pulled out his knife and offered it to Nigel.  
  
Nigel shook his head. "You keep it. You've got Amy to think about."  
  
Zach instinctively reached out to Amy again as they headed back toward the camp, but stopped short, remembering her reaction the last time. Zach glanced back at Sydney and Nigel. He saw them slowly heading back towards the bend, then everything painfully faded to black.  
  
Sydney and Nigel both whirled at the sound of Zach's painful grunt, to see a now fully recovered Amy standing over his prone body with a gun pointed at them.  
  
"You'd be surprised by what you can fit into a camera bag." Her voice now as snide as her smile. "Now toss that knife over here and keep your hands where I can see them"  
  
Sydney reached down and withdrew the knife from her boot and tossed it towards Amy.  
  
Amy motioned for them to continue towards the mine, collecting Sydney's knife on the way.  
  
Sydney lowered her voice to a bare whisper. "Remember the Outback?"  
  
As they rounded the bend Nigel tripped going down hard on right knee, crying out in pain.  
  
"Get up!" Amy hissed as she drew closer.  
  
As Sydney tried to help Nigel up, he went down again.  
  
"Bloody Hell! I think my knees gone out again." Nigel looked at Sydney, and gave her a wink to let her know Amy was now within striking distance.  
  
With lightning reflexs Sydney planted a back thrust kick into Amy's midsection. She was able to connect with another kick which sent the gun flying before Amy could get a shot at Nigel.  
  
Nigel rolled out of the way and looked up just in time to see Sydney take a right cross to the jaw. He wanted to go help, but knew he would only get in the way.  
  
Nigel scanned the surrounding area, two things immediately troubled him. First, they had seen four sets of footprints, so her accomplice had to be somewhere near. Second, was the path itself after the bend. One side of the path was rock face, while the other was a sheer drop off. Nigel looked back towards Syd, at least they were keeping their fight towards the cliff side of the path.  
  
Sydney tried to keep Nigel in sight, but Amy's skills were just too damn good and Sydney couldn't risk taking her eyes off her. She realized she had not faced such an equally matched opponent in a long time. That fact, and her dream about Nigel only increased the knot of fear she felt in her stomach.  
  
Nigel's attention was suddenly drawn away from the fierce struggle toward the mine entrance as Andy came staggering out . He immediately ran over to assist the injured man as he saw Andy bend over in pain holding his left side.  
  
"It's going to be okay Andy." Nigel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "How badly are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm not hurt all." He looked up into the Nigel eyes, and watched as the concern in them quickly faded as he leveled his gun at the other mans chest. "And the name's not Andy, it's Mark. Now get those hands up and turn around."  
  
Nigel did as he was told, mentally kicking himself harder with each step. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I see this coming?  
  
Mark shoved Nigel in the direction of cliff's edge. Haven't you always wondered what it would be like to fly? I know I have. It's such a shame you won't be able to tell me what it's like, since it's only a one way trip."  
  
Nigel glanced over and saw Sydney was still engaged in one hell of a fight with Amy. In most cases he didn't worry, Sydney was more than able to take care of herself, but Amy was giving as good as she got. Nigel knew he had to do something soon, even if it cost him his own life.  
  
"Way to go Sis." Mark shouted from behind Nigel "Now stop playing with her and get it over with"  
  
Mark's momentary distraction while watching his sister was all Nigel needed. He felt the gun move away from the back of his head. It's now or never. Nigel slammed his boot into Mark's foot with all his might as he ducked. The sound of the gun going off so close to his head was deafening, and Nigel felt the rush of air as the bullet speed past his head. He grabbed for the gun as he twisted around and was met with a brutal head butt, he staggered back, but he somehow managed to keep his grip.  
  
While the four of them struggled Zach rounded the bend. Even though he was still dizzy he quickly sized up the situation.  
  
Sydney heard the shot and glanced back seeing Nigel and Mark struggling for the gun. As she started to head towards them when she was stopped by Amy. Damn she was good, but Sydney new she had one thing Amy did not, Zach. He swiftly joined the altercation, and between the two of them Amy was quickly subdued.  
  
As Sydney turned, she saw that both men were struggling unaware they were dangerously close the cliffs edge. As she started to run toward them she heard the gun go off as she watch Nigel and Mark go over the edge. 


	8. Chapter Eight:

Disclaimer: The characters of Sydney and Nigel are borrowed from the television show Relic Hunter. No copyright infringement intended story purely for entertainment purposes only.  
  
"NIGEL!" Sydney stopped, shock quickly overtaking her. For what seemed like an eternity her body refused to move, her eyes fixated on the spot she had last seen Nigel.   
  
Zach came up to her, he had managed to secure a now grieving Amy. His heart sank as he realized what happened, there was no way either one of the them could have survived the fall. In all his years of taking people into these mountains he had never lost anyone until now. He gently placed a hand on Sydney's shoulder not sure of what to say.  
  
Sydney felt a hand touch her shoulder. For one brief moment she hoped it was Nigel, and what she had just seen was an illusion. As she turned and saw Zach, her hope shattered. She walked, as if in a dream toward the edge with Zach, not wanting to see what lay below. Syd closed her eyes briefly before glancing over the edge, she was barely able to see Mark's body, dried brush and stone obscured her view.   
  
"I don't see him." she dropped to her knees looking down the cliffs wall, her heart racing madly, maybe he had been able to get a hand hold, or landed on a ledge. "Nigel, NIGEL! can you hear me." The only answer she received was the wind, he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart told her he was still alive, but her mind made her face the cold reality of the truth. Nigel was dead.  
  
"I'm Sorry." was all Zach could say as he gently pulled her back from the edge.   
  
"No...Nigel.....NOOOOO!" her voice ragged with pain as she succumbed to her grief in Zach's arms.   
  
This was her nightmare come true, she had given into her feelings for Nigel and she was happier than she had ever been. They were opposites in many ways, but that's what made things fun. Nigel was sweet, funny, caring and she knew he would never hurt her. She couldn't bring herself to think of him in the past tense. It just couldn't end like this, not after everything they had shared.   
  
Unbeknownst to Syd two other pairs of eyes had been watching the deadly events of the day unfold.

-------  
  
Nigel had felt pain and warmth at the same time explode in his side quickly followed by the terrifying sensation of falling. Without warning he felt a jarring impact as he landed on a narrow ledge. Panic overtook him as he felt momentum of his fall start to roll him off his precarious perch.   
  
From what appeared to be out of the rock face itself, two hands reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back towards safety. Startled, Nigel looked up and found himself staring into to face of an old man, who some reason looked vaguely familiar. The world began to spin around him as the older man pulled him into an irregular shaped crevice. Nigel thought he heard Sydney's voice crying out his name as his world faded to black.

-----  
  
Sydney felt like she was seeing the world through someone elses eyes. Years of training kicked in and she was now functioning in what best could be described as auto pilot.   
  
She and Zach still had two problems to deal with, the missing Lee, and the mysterious owner of the fourth set of footprints. They solved the first problem shortly after they had entered the mine. Lee was alive, but still unconscious. The second problem still refused to show it self.

-----  
  
Slowly flickers of light started to penetrate Nigel's vision he heard a voice talking close by.   
  
"Okay, I'll concede!, maybe placing the map out there for people to find was not such a good idea after all."   
  
Instead of hearing a human voice reply he heard what sounded like a horse, as his eyes fluttered open, he saw the old man engaged in an animated conversation with a mule. Nigel tried to sit up, but collapsed quickly as piercing pain engulfed his left side.   
  
"Whoa there young fella." The old man said as he rushed to Nigel's side. "Don't you be trying to get up now. You have a pretty nasty gunshot wound and you've lost a lot of blood."   
  
As Nigel looked down he saw his tank top had been ripped open, as the old man gently lifted the bloodied cloth from his side. Nigel only looked at it for a few second, but it was more than enough to turn his stomach on end. At least he didn't have anything for lunch, so that was one thing in his favor.   
  
"Good, now you lay still while I go and get some water." The old man said gently as he patted Nigel's shoulder   
  
Nigel nodded his acknowledgment.   
  
The old man returned with a tin cup full of water and helped him drink. After a few grateful sips Nigel finally found his voice. "Thank you."   
  
"You have no need to thank me." The sorrow in his voice was only matched by the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" That and a dozen other questions now floated around in Nigel's foggy brain.   
"Just call me Jay." The man looked over towards the mule. "And that flea bag over there is Ruth"   
  
Nigel looked over and could have sworn the mule was giving Jay a dirty look. "Nigel."  
  
"Nice to meet ya Nigel."   
  
Nigel looked around, lifting his head up with Jay's assistance as his eyes adjusted to the dim lights from the lanterns hanging on the walls. He saw for the first time the dazzling splendor of the what only could be described as a cave. Veins of gold zigzagged in every direction throughout the walls of the cave, casting a beautiful golden glow throughout the chamber.   
  
"Where am I?" Nigel asked in awe, still entranced by what he was seeing.   
  
"My home." Jay replied as he removed the now soaked cloth and replaced it with another.  
  
"Your Home?" His strength giving out, Nigel rested his head back down on the ground. The last thing he saw before passing out was Jay's smiling face.


	9. Chapter Nine:

Disclaimer: The characters of Sydney and Nigel are borrowed from the television show Relic Hunter. No copyright infringement intended story purely for entertainment purposes only.

Zach notified the park authorities on the hand held radio he always carried in his saddlebag. Doubts now plagued him. Why hadn't he called off the whole trip when he suspected trouble? Why hadn't he alerted the authorities earlier? Why did Andy, no Mark and Nigel have to die? The guilt that was flooding through his body only intensified as he looked over at Sydney. Since their brief embrace earlier, she had closed off her emotions completely. He watched her tend too Lee, who aside from a headache from hell, seemed to be no worse for the ware. At least that was something good.   
  
The State Police as well as the Search and Rescue team arrived late in the afternoon. Amy was promptly arrested and taken away. Lee also accompanied them to have his injury tended to. An air and ground search began shortly there after. The somber expression on the team members faces only increased the sense of foreboding in the air. This was not a search and rescue mission, it was a recovery mission, there would be no miracles today.   
  
Zach felt Sydney should not participate in the recovery effort. The last thing he wanted to happen was for her to find Nigel body. After a fall like that it would not be a pretty sight.   
  
Sydney appreciated Zach's concern, but she had insisted on coming. She knew Nigel would do the same for her.   
  
Mark Stevens body had been found almost immediately, but Nigel was nowhere to be found. Some of the search team were theorizing that his body was somewhere up on the mountain side, maybe hidden in some rock outcropping. Everyone in the recovery team was at a loss as to what had happened to Nigel's body.   
  
With night quickly approaching, the recovery efforts were halted. The search would start again first thing in the morning.

-----  
  
Sydney restlessly paced around the small base camp that had been set up. Although she understood the reasons for ceasing the search for the night, her overwhelming desire to find Nigel consumed her. The thought of him spending the night alone, no she had to stop thinking he was alive. A part of her feared his body being found, it would crush the unreasonable thread of hope that he had somehow survived that persisted in her heart. The other part of her wanted him to be found so she could fully begin to grieve.   
  
Suddenly the mood the small camp changed. Sydney raced towards the rescue team leader, not believing her ears. The forensic team at the mine site had just reported finding an injured man. As Sydney listened to the report, she knew without a doubt, it was Nigel.

-----  
  
Nigel did not know how much time had passed. He now heard people's voices all around him, and other strange sounds. When he was finally able to open his eyes, he found himself unable to keep them focused for long.   
  
"Syd?" was all Nigel could barely manage to say.  
  
A strange women's face stared back at him and in a soothing voice eased his worries. "She's fine, don't worry about anything. We're going to get you out of here." With his mind at ease, Nigel gave into his exhaustion.   
  
After arriving at the hospital, Sydney spent what felt like an eternity waiting for word on Nigel's condition. Zach stayed with her in the waiting room and after several anxious hours the doctor finally came in. Nigel's condition was still serious, but luckily for him the bullet had not hit any vital organs. He was suffering from severe blood loss, mild dehydration along with multiple contusions and bruises, but his chances of a full recovery looked good, barring any complications.   
  
Sydney and Zach gave each other a relieved hug.   
  
There were so many unanswered questions. How had he survived? Where had Nigel been for those long hours? Sydney didn't know the answers to any of the questions that had going through her mind, but she did know one thing, God had given her Nigel back, and that was something she would always be thankful for.


	10. Chapter Ten:

Disclaimer: The characters of Sydney and Nigel are borrowed from the television show Relic Hunter. No copyright infringement intended story purely for entertainment purposes only.

The police had scoured the area. The owner of the fourth set of footprints still remained unknown, and no evidence of the legendary mine had been found.

-----  
  
Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep...Beep. The sound of the monitors had become like an old friend to Sydney during the long days since Nigel had been found in the mountains. Sydney had spend every second by his side, and would for twenty four, seven if the hospital staff would allow it. As she drove back along the now familiar road to the hospital she know the decision she had come to would change both their lives.   
  
Mystery still surrounded him, and Nigel himself was at a loss to explain his survival and where he had been. Fleeting memories refused to congeal into coherent thought. He knew someone had helped him, but who remained as elusive as the mine itself. At first he had just thought this whole trip was a wild goose chase, but now he knew somehow it was more than just a legend.   
  
Nigel gathered his things together, the doctor had finally decided he was well enough to leave the hospital, but gave him strict instructions to take it easy until his own doctor gave him medical clearance to resume his treks around the world with Syd. He laughed to himself, just a few short years ago he would have been happy to stay behind, but now relic hunting was in his blood, and the thought of being left behind recuperating if any thing came up before he was a hundred percent didn't sit well, among other things. It was the thought of the other things that turned his mood solemn, wondering how Sydney would react.   
  
As Nigel gathered the last of his things, he felt something strange in the pocket of the pants he had been wearing at the time of his injury. He stared in wonder at the antique pocket watch as Sydney entered the room.   
  
"Nigel, are you ready? Nigel." When he didn't respond she quickly went to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"   
  
Nigel looked up "I'm fine. Did you put this in my pocket?" He handed her the watch, and could tell from her expression she had never seen it before.   
  
"No." Sydney marveled at the old pocket watch, it was a beautiful piece of workmanship, and in what looked like perfect condition. "You found this in your pocket?"  
  
"Yes, I was getting my stuff together and it was the back pocket of the jeans I was wearing when I got shot."   
  
Sydney looked back at the watch, as the terrible vision of Nigel going over the cliff replayed itself in her head. As delicately as she could she opened the watch. Inside was a small piece of aged and yellow paper. She gently unfolded the paper and handed it to Nigel.   
  
To Jacob, my friend and partner.   
JW

JW...Jay.... Jacob Waltz. Memories of an old man named Jay, a mule and cave full of gold flashed through his mind. It wasn't possible, Jacob Waltz had died in 1891. He kept telling himself it was just a dream, but a little part of him insisted it was real.

-----  
  
After leaving the hospital Sydney had dropped him off at the hotel. She was going to take the watch and note over to Joe Anderson at ASU. Nigel laid down on the bed, thinking about everything that had happened, and what might happen when Sydney returned as he fell in to a fitful sleep. When he awoke hours later the room was dark and it did not look like Sydney had come back yet. As he sat up he felt his side give him a painful reminder to get up more slowly next time. After turning on the lights he sat in one of the plush chairs, lost in thought as Sydney came bursting into the room.   
  
"Sorry it took so long, but that little pocket watch of yours caused quite a stir at the University." She went over to Nigel waving at him to sit back down as he started to get up out of the chair, and gave him a quick kiss before continuing. "I showed it to Joe and one his colleges Ann Bowman, who is quite an authority on the Lost Dutchman's mine and Jacob Waltz. She compared the writing on the note, as well as the map to some others that were written by Jacob Waltz, and it matches." Sydney could barely contain her excitement. They had not found the mine, but they did find an important piece to the puzzle.   
  
"Really?" He knew he should be excited by the news, but his thoughts were only about Sydney, and how she would react to what he was going to tell her.  
  
Sydney immediately sensed the unease in the room, and began to wonder if something had happened while she was gone. She watched as Nigel got up and headed towards her, the excitement she felt quickly fading. "What's wrong?"   
  
Nigel looked at Sydney, God, she was beautiful, and everything he ever wanted. Steeling himself for her reaction, he decided to just come out with it "I don't want to hide what I feel for you anymore. I want to be with you and I don't care who knows or what the consequences might be." He saw Sydney start to reply, but forged ahead before his resolve gave into his fear of losing her. "I know your worried about someone using our relationship against us, and about me being in danger, but......but." His fear finally won out and he lowered his head unable to look her in the eye.   
  
Sydney reached out and caressed his cheek, gently lifting his head until their eyes met. "I guess that old saying is true, Great minds do think a like." She watched as the fear in eyes disappeared and very relived smile graced his face.   
  
All the worries that had consumed him over the last few hours melted away as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you Syd."   
  
"And I love you. When I thought I had lost you...." she took a breath trying to get her emotions under control. She both hated and loved how emotional and out of control Nigel could make her feel. "I realized how much time we had wasted, sneaking around, hiding our relationship. I don't want to hide anymore either. As long as we're together, I know we can face anything that comes our way."   
  
When their lips met, all the worries and fears that had plagued them both during the journey were replaced only by the love and passion they felt for each other.   
  
As things quickly escalated it was only Nigel's painful grunt that brought Sydney to her senses. As Sydney pulled back, now looking at his bare torso and his bandaged side, she had to remind herself that he had just gotten out of the hospital, and here she was trying to put him right back in. Nigel needed rest, quite and food. She would go and get them some food, she was hungry, but as she looked at him she realized it was not food she was hungry for. She shook her head trying to get her ragging hormones under control. "I'm sorry Nigel."   
  
"For what?" his voice husky as he tried to get his breathing under control. "I'm not complaining."   
  
"You just got out of the hospital today, you know your not up for this yet." She saw the look in his eyes. Her eyes quickly darted down to his pants and back up to his face. "You know what I mean." She saw the disappointment and frustration on his face and wanted to tell him she felt exactly the same, but the mischievous side of her wanted to come out and play.   
  
Sydney seductively traced her finger around Nigel's bandage, thoroughly enjoying his frustration. "Do you remember Casanova's Book of Love?" She watched as his eyebrows moved together and the adorable little pear shaped indentation appeared between them before he answered.   
  
"Yes." Nigel looked at her wearily, wondering what was going through her head.   
  
Sydney slowly moved her finger up Nigel's chest. She felt him shiver in response as she started to plant light kisses all the way up his neck stopping at his ear. "Good. Do you remember number twenty-five." She purred before gently nibbling on his ear   
  
"Twenty-five?" Nigel tried to remember which one that was, and Sydney was not helping. Then it hit him. "Oh.....that number twenty-five." Well, that would definitely put him back in the hospital, but the way he was feeling it was definitely worth it.   
  
Sydney suddenly pulled away "Just think of it as an incentive for you to follow the doctor's orders. The sooner your better, the sooner we can give it a try." She planted a chaste kiss on his lips and started to head for the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Nigel stared after her, one minute things were getting very steamy and now she was leaving him.   
  
"To go get dinner. Now get into bed! The doctor told you to get plenty of rest, and I expect you to be doing just that when I get back." Sydney saw the bewildered look on his face. How she loved his expressive face. "I'll be back soon. Love you." She blew him a kiss and was out the door before he could respond.   
  
Nigel continued to stare at the closed door for a few minutes, not knowing Sydney was on the other side, leaning against it feeling as frustrated as he was, before trudging to the bathroom. "God, I hate cold showers." he mumbled to himself as he slammed the door behind him.

-----  
  
Jacob Waltz stared up into the night sky lost in thought, until his faithful friend Ruth nudged him, pulling him out of his remorse. Finding the mine had come at a price, one that he sometimes had trouble existing with. Jacob remembered seeing his friend and partner Jacob Weiser die, along with numerous others during the decades. He had been forced to only passively watch as the world around him changed and became as foreign to him as he was to this land. They had ignored the warnings, the Indians respected and feared these mountains, but they had not. His partner Jacob had been granted the gift of eternal rest, something Jacob Waltz both feared and wished for, but knew was forever beyond his reach. The gold was his treasure, as well as his curse, they would be eternally linked together.   
  
Ruth nudged him even harder. At least fate had been kind in one respect. He did not have to spend his existence alone, he had Ruth. He affectionately scratched her head. "Come on you old flea bag, lets go home."   
  
Ruth's insulted snort along with Jacob's laughter could be heard reverberating through the canyons as they slowly faded back into the majesty that was known as The Superstitions.   
  
The End


End file.
